Digimon: A New Journey
by Anti-Canon42240
Summary: This is my first fic. It's about three teen chosen to save the Digital World from a growing darkness. Mike was just playing a popular online game when his computer freezes. After calling his friends over to fix the problem, three mysterious eggs appear from inside his computer. What will these eggs hatch into? What threat is the Digital World facing? Read to find out. All OCs
1. Intro

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Digimon only the original characters. **

Digimon A New Journey

Introduction

Digidestion. When the Digital World is threatened they call upon children with unique qualities to become partners with young Digimon. This is a story about a group of those chosen. My friends, Nate and Hailey Yukimori, myself, Michael Kent.

We live in the Midwest of the United States. We are all seventeen, sophomores in high school. This journey happened on our summer break.

I have dark brown hair and glasses. I'm slightly overweight because I tend to stay indoors, mostly online playing the wildly popular MMORPG Digimon Online.

What little time I spend outside is in the company of my two best friends, Nate and Hailey. Hailey like to drag us to places like the park and summer fairs with the excuse that we need more sun. Like myself, Nate is an indoor person and spends most of his time online. We often go over to each other's houses just to hang out and play around online.

Hailey is just as a big a computer nerd as we are, probably smarter than both of us, but doesn't look the part, being more outdoorsy.

This story starts on the first week of summer just after school let out.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic. This is a short introduction. Definitely not very long just some basic information to help set the story up. Reviews are very welcome, anything to help me improve. I will probably update on a weekly basis, sooner if can. So, yeah I hope you all enjoy the first chapter (up now). :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Digimon, only the OCs.**

Digimon: A New Journey

Chapter 1

The Digieggs

This whole journey started with my computer being a jerk, which is nothing new. There I was a seventeen, computer nerd with glasses, doing what I usually do on a Friday night, playing a computer game called Digimon Online. I won't bore you with the details of the game but being a shut-in I was kicking but. My Digimon, Anubismon a mega level, had just finished wiping the floor with some low level players when someone new stepped forward. I couldn't tell what Digimon I was facing, the form was distorted and it lacked any color.

No one had ever heard of this guy so I thought this was another new player with a lower-level Digimon. When I challenged him I didn't know my life would be changed forever. I opened a private messaging window and sent the challenge.

"So another one steps up to lose to the ultimate Digimon, Anubismon" I challenged.

The reply I got was less then clear a mixture of computer binary code and words combined to make very little sense. "01101I00111d3str0y01101D1g1m0n00101w0r1d11001 b3c0m310011darkn3ss01010" was the reply.

Thinking it was some kid trying to act mysterious and freak me out I replied "Destroy the Digimon world huh? Well you'll have to defeat me first."

The unknown Digimon started moving forward slowly and sent another message "01101y0u11000f1rst00011darkn3ss10100tak310011y0u11111"

"All right enough talk let's start the battle" I sent eager to defeat my mysterious foe and reveal its identity.

Anubismon started things off with Amemit. A portal opened up in front of Anubismon and a demonic clawed hand, called forth from the underworld, shot out striking my opponent with tremendous force. As the portal fell it reviled the mysterious Digimon, unharmed.

The Digimon was still moving forward at the same pace as before. It reached out a hand and a thin beam of darkness lanced out toward Anubismon at and extraordinary speed. My quick winged Digimon flew up out of the way, though not quick enough. The dark lance grazed his thigh and to my horror Anubismons entire left leg was disintegrated, converted into digital data and sent of the Dark Zone of the digital world.

Despite the horrific wound Anubismon suffered I pressed my Digimon into attacking again. I had Anubismon use Pyramid Power, a sealing attack that uses a pyramid of ancient energy to trap its opponent, hoping to gain enough time to formulate a strategy against what appeared to be a very strong foe. However before I had any time to plan, dark energy began to pour from cracks forming in the seal. One of the beams clipped on of Anubismons wings, disintegrating it and sending him crashing to the ground.

I could only watch as the seal was overcome with darkness and on came the black Digimon still walking at the same pace, never slowing making a straight line toward Anubismon. As it reached my crippled Digimon I received another cryptic message. "00010start3d101103nd 01100com3s00220s00n110003v3ryth1ng01010darkn3ss00000"

I stared in horror as it stretched out its hand and gently touched the kneeling Anubismons head. As it made contact my computer suddenly goes black.

"What the hell!" I yell. I immediately start checking power outlets, thinking maybe my sister, Anna, unplugged something again. Finding everything still in order I return to the computer and try to reboot it. Nothing worked so, it being late into the night, I decide to leave it for the next day thinking I will fix it in the morning.

The next morning after breakfast with my mother and sister I start trying to fix my still unresponsive computer. After not having any luck for a couple of hours I decide to call my friends over and try to solve this problem together. It only takes about fifteen minutes before the doorbell rings and my two best friends are standing there, already discussing my problems.

The twins, Nate and Hailey, are of Asian decent, specifically Japanese, are identical in almost every way. They have the same straight black hair, Nate's is shaggy and about ear length while Hailey's is down to the middle of her back, they both have emerald green eyes. Nate is slightly taller at 5"l0 to Hailey's 5"6. Nate has a slightly paler skin color from the hours spent in front of a computer, while Hailey has a more normal skin coloring being more active outdoors than her brother. Both are computer geniuses and together there's almost no computer problem the three of us can't solve.

"So how did you break your computer this time." teases Hailey

"Hey it wasn't me this time. I can't figure out what went wrong, it's completely unresponsive." I counter

Before either could answer, my mom came to the door to see my friends. Nate and Hailey are like my mom's third and forth children; they come over so much they're pretty much family.

"Hello you two how are you today?" greeted my mom.

"Everything is going good. We came over to help Mike with his computer problems again." Nate answered.

My mom looked at me sadly. "Did you break it again? Well at least you guys can fix anything wrong with it. Goodness knows how much it would cost if we had to get it repaired every time it broke down."

"That's exactly why I keep them around." I tell her looking at my friends.

"Mike you be nice." She scolds me before looking at the twins. "Would you guys like a snack while you work on his computer?"

Nate's face breaks into a smile. "We would love some of your famous cookies." He says while Hailey nods in agreement.

"I can do that. I'll call you out when they're done." She says then leaves us to go into my room to start on my computer.

"So let's see what the problem is." Nate says getting right to work with Hailey and me leaning over his shoulders.

"See right there. I can't get around that block there. I don't even know what it is." I say.

Nate tries a few things I had not thought of but he has no luck either. I look over at Hailey but she shakes her head.

After a few hours of taking turns trying none of us can come up with anything. "The only other thing I can think of is to unplug the computer completely to restart it." suggests Hailey

"I thought of that too but I wanted yours and Nate opinion first. Should we try it?" I ask.

"You might as well, I don't see any other options." answered Nate

I move around to the outlet behind the computer. "Here we go." I say and grab the plug.

"Wait! Something's happening!" yelled Hailey

I freeze and go around to look at the monitor. Hailey's right I look at the screen and see text flying across the monitor. We can only pick out the odd words "Digimon" "transfer" "eggs" and the ones that appear the most often "digidestion" and "digivice."

"Are you guys seeing this." says Nate "Those words Digimon, eggs, digivice."

"Yeah but do you have any clue what it could mean?" I ask. They both shake their heads and we all return to watching the screen.

Suddenly the monitor goes white nearly blinding us in the semi-dark room. From the middle of the screen strange symbols start flying toward us, after a while they start emerging from the computer and combining into three different oval shapes. The three of us are speechless as what look like eggs form in front of each of us. As the light dims I reach out and gently grab the one in the middle. On either side of me the others do the same. The light dies and we are left standing there each holding an egg.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So here's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. As I said before any reviews and helpful criticism is welcome. It will take about five chapters until they get into the Digital World. Most of my chapters will be around this length if not longer. I have the first five chapters already written, and if i get positive reviews I will post the next one in the next couple of days. So again I hope you liked it and i look forward to your reviews. Thx. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own digimon. :(**

Digimon: A New Journey

Chapter 2

Dodomon, Zerimon, Reremon

"They look like Digieggs." Nate says

The eggs are oval in shape. They are all a tan color with each having different patterns on their shells. The one I am holding has what looks like hieroglyphics written in a dark purple color. The one Hailey is holding has yellow circles all around its shell. Nate's egg has dark slash marks at random spacing around the shell.

Hailey and I nod both of us still speechless. I turn around and set the egg carefully on my bed. Nate and Hailey do the same and we stand there looking at the three eggs.

"Ok." I say "We each have and egg that came out of my computer. I can only guess that it has something to do with Digimon."

"I agree. We should take care of them. See if they hatch." says Nate. Hailey and I agree. So we wrap the eggs in one of my blankets to keep them warm and safe.

"So what exactly happened before your computer died?" asked Hailey

I tell them the whole story about my fight with the black Digimon, about how Anubismon was defeated and the weird messages it sent me.

"So your attacks had no effect and he just deleted parts of Anubismon and before he could finish him off your computer died?" asked Hailey

"Yeah that's how I remember it anyway." I answered

Before we could discuss matters further my mom called to us saying the cookies were ready. We agreed not to talk about things in front of others and went to the kitchen. My sister was already there eating as many as my mom would let her.

"We'll take ours to go." I told my mom.

"Ok, how's everything going in there." She asked

"He really screwed his computer up this time." said Hailey

"Yeah, it looks like it's going to take another all nighter to fix." added Nate

"Alright, I'm taking Anna to a sleepover soon and then going out with some friends. I'll be late but I know you guys can take care of yourselves so I'm leaving the house to you tonight." My mother explained

We all exchanged glances thinking the same thing. With the house to our selves we will have plenty of time and space to figure out what to do with the eggs.

My friends and I retreat back to my room after wishing my mom and Anna a good night. The eggs are still where we left them though after examining the shell we see tiny cracks starting to appear.

"Well it looks like the eggs will be hatching very soon." Observed Nate "it's a good thing we have the house to ourselves."

"Yeah and my mom usually stays at one of her friends house after one of their nights out, so we have all night and a good portion of tomorrow to sort this out." I added "What do you guys think we should do now?"

"Well while we are waiting for the eggs to hatch we might as well see if we can get your computer working." Suggested Hailey

"Good idea sis, with the eggs out I should have no problem fixing it." Nate answered. He got up from our circle on the floor and sat down at my computer. While he was working I heard my mom call out to us.

"Mike your sister and I are leaving now. You know the rules in case your friends stay the night. You three have a good night and try not to stay up until morning." She told us.

I went into the hallway to see them out. Just as I closed the door I could have sworn I heard a squeak. I walked back to my room and found Nate and Hailey kneeling in front of my bed.

"What's go-""Hush" Hailey interrupted "One of them is hatching."

I hurry over to the bed to find the egg I took, the one with the hieroglyphics, shaking very fast back and forth and making very high pitched squeaking noises. My friends move to either side so I could kneel in front of the egg. As if it sensed my presents it stood straight up and stopped squeaking.

A bright light start shining into my window onto the three of us and the eggs. The light suddenly stopped after only a few seconds leaving three small spheres glowing between us and the eggs. I reached out and grasped the object, closing my hand around the orb. As soon as I did all the light go out and two objects fall to the bed and I'm holding another.

Opening my hand I examine the device resting on my palm. It's small, only a little smaller than a computer mouse and is a deep purple color, like the sky just before nightfall. Rectangular in shape with a screen taking up most of the front surface, it has a few buttons around the screen; it fits in the palm of my hand like it was made for me.

I look at my friends, they are each holding a device almost exactly like mine differing only in color. Nate's is a deep rich red color, like the sky at dusk just as the sun sets completely. Hailey's device is blazing yellow, the color of the sun at the height of a summer day.

"Guys what do these look like to you?" I ask.

"But they can't be, they're not real!" Hailey said.

"But they are. We each have a digivice." stated Nate.

Our heads whip up when we hear sounds coming from the eggs. This time it's not just my egg but all three, shaking and squeaking. Weak beams of light start to shine through the cracks in the shells. Suddenly all noise and movement stop and the shells fall away reveling three small monsters sitting on my bed in the remains of their eggs.

Our digivices beep; I look at mine and see a small hologram of the Digimon sitting on my bed. It is what looks like a small ball covered in purple fur with two small, cat-like ears sticking out the top of it. It's opening its mouth bearing small fangs. The digivice starts to speak _**"Dodomon, the Rumbling Monster, a Slime Digimon whose whole body is covered in the tough fur "Mithril Hair." It manifests an aggressive personality immediately after being born and despite its fangs not yet being grown it opens its mouth wide and completely intimidates the opponent with the manner in which it snaps at them. Because of this, there exist many Digimon which are completely deceived, but it is still a rare Digimon. If an opponent approaches, it spits "Small Iron Beads" from its mouth."**_

I look to Hailey's digivice and see it is doing the same mine is, analyzing the small, yellow ball like Digimon on my bed. The only thing to distinguish it from a yellow ball is the fluffy white tipped, yellow tail coming out from behind it. The Digimon is calmly exploring the bed, taking in its new surroundings. Hailey's digivice starts to speak _**"Reremon, the Renard Monster, A mysterious Digimon that is said to only be born on the longest day in summer, during the brightest hour. It is said that Reremon born during the full eclipse of the sun on this day receive its magical power, and as they grow are able to use greater and more wondrous abilities than other Digimon. Because it is nocturnal, it seldom appears before people and has a shy personality. It is not able to attack, but it can transform into anything to defend itself, if it is close to the size of its body. However, it can still be found because it can never conceal its tail."**_

We both look to Nate to see that he is experiencing the same thing we just went through. In front of him is a small round, tan Digimon. It has a large horn on its head and has a long tail, twice as long as its body, that splits into three at the very end. It is looking calmly around the room examining any new object it sees. Nate's digivice starts to speak, "_**Zerimon, the Jelly Monster, a very rare Digimon in that it can be born from a digiegg along with another Digimon. It isn't elucidating at present as to why Zerimon and Cocomon are born as twins. Moreover, not all Zerimon and Cocomon are born as twins from the same digiegg. Unlike Cocomon, Zerimon has one blob-shaped horn (Cocomon has three) and has a quite nature (Cocomon has a wild nature). The horn on Zerimon's head is different from other Slime type Digimon, in that it is hard on the outside. Like other Fresh level Digimon, it can spit up an acidic bubble to intimidate its enemies: this is translated as its "Acid Bubble" attack."**_

So here we are, sitting on my bedroom floor, holding digivice, staring at three newly hatched Digimon.

Our Digimon!

* * *

**Author's Notes: So chapter two done. hope you like it. We have Digimon. The some digivolutions will follow the canon (Reremon) the the others wont, good luck guessing. i have the digivolutions already mapped out and they are actual digivolutions that can be made no matter how obscure they seem. Well that's all for now. Thanks for reading and please review, anything helps.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

Digimon: A New Journey

Chapter 3

Mysterious Message

The Digimon on the bed, after adjusting to their new bodies, begin to explore. Dodomon immediately jumps off the bed and starts wandering around and if something surprises him he tries to bite it. Reremon is exploring from the floor as well, curiously examining everything she comes across. Zerimon prefers a high vantage point looking around from the bed then carefully jumping onto the nearby bedside stand.

While the Digimon explore Nate, Hailey, and I just stand there watching them motionless. After a few minutes Dodomon makes his way over to us. He first smells Hailey, then Nate. When he comes to me he smells my leg the suddenly clamps down on my leg.

"Ouch!" I yell. Through underdeveloped, his fangs still hurt. The other Digimon hear me yell and seem to notice us for the first time. Zerimon hops back onto the bed and slides over to Nate. After looking at each other for a full minute Zerimon jumps into Nate's arms and begins snuggling into him.

I detach Dodomon from my leg and pick him up. He was still growling at me so I start to pet him gently. Eventually when he calms down he crawls up my arm and sits on my shoulder. Reremon watches all this curiously, it's not until Hailey bends down and picks her up that Reremon starts looking happier and decides to crawl up her are and sit on her head.

"Well, it looks like our Digimon like us. That's good news." I said

"Yeah, even though yours like to bite. You must taste good." Joked Hailey, while Nate laughed.

Dodomon the decided to start chewing on my shirt and the other two start squeaking and looking up and down at their owners.

"Well it looks like they might be hungry." Nate says seeing Dodomon chewing on my shirt. "Lets see if we can find anything they like to eat." We all agree and head to the kitchen with our passengers. In the kitchen Zerimon starts sniffing the air. After looking around she jumps onto the counter and heads for the left over cookies. Reremon and Dodomon see this and follow their fellow Digimon. Zerimon sniffs the cookies then cautiously licks one. Her face breaks into a big smile and after a few squeaks to the other she grabs a cookie in her mouth and starts eating her fill.

Seeing her excitement the other two dive in and in minutes the dozen cookies are gone. Dodomon, apparently still hungry tries to chew on the plate but stops when he finds out it is inedible. Having nothing else to hold his attention he looks up at me and starts growling, though more softly this time. While Reremon and Zerimon are happy to snuggle into Hailey and Nate and fall asleep I have to calm Dodomon down. I talk softly to him and slowly pick him up. When I start petting him he calms down and falls asleep as well. We go back to my room and place the sleeping baby Digimon on my bed. "Let's go into the living room." whispered Hailey

In the living room we start discussing our Digimon. "He may be bitey but I like him. I think he is just slower to trust than other Digimon." I start

"He'll warm up to you don't worry." Assured Nate "I like how Zerimon is calm, collected, and smart just like me."

"I think Reremon is the cutest." Hailey says "I love her fluffy tail."

"You just have a weakness for all things fluffy." I tell her. She just shrugs and sticks her tongue out at me, while Nate nods his head, smiling.

After talking about our Digimon a little while longer, we decide to go check on our sleeping Digimon when we hear a crashing noise followed by various squeaks. We rush to my room and I fling the door open. We see Reremon on the floor by my bed and Zerimon still on the bed both making squeaking sounds that sound like laughter. We see them looking at a pile of CD's I had stacked on my TV stand on the floor. The pile rustles and out bursts Dodomon with a CD case clamped in his mouth. He lands in the middle of the room and starts shaking himself, like he is trying to tear the CD up. The other two, seeing this, think it's a game and grab onto two of the corners of the case Dodomon has and start a tug of war.

"Hey don't play with that" I holler. Reremon and Zerimon immediately let go and look sorry. Dodomon however looks at me, growls, and shoots away. I start chasing him around the room with Hailey and Nate laughing the whole time. After a few minutes Dodomon surprisingly stops. I nearly trip over him and fall, landing beside him. He slides up to me and places the case on my lap them starts chewing on my pant leg.

"It looks like you're hungry again, Dodomon." I say. He looks at me and nods his body and squeaks. The other two Digimon start jumping up and down, squeaking.

"That makes six of us, including us humans. Let's go fund something for supper." I say picking up Dodomon and starting for the kitchen, with the others following me.

With the Digimon watching us from the counter we look in the fridge and get everything we need for sandwiches. We make a big plate of different sandwiches and Nate sets it on the table. By now our Digimon are jumping up and down in excitement.

We grab the Digimon and head over to the table. Before we sit down and let the Digimon lose we each grab a few sandwiches for ourselves. When we let them go they surprisingly, move calmly to the good and start eating slowly.

Looking at the Digimon Nate says "It looks like they are getting bigger and after only a few hours after hatching."

"They defiantly have better manners." Replied Hailey

When we all finish eating we move into the living room. We let the Digimon explore the new room, watching them closely so they don't wreak anything. For the most part they are well behaved, playing with each other.

Nate decides to take out his digivice and Hailey and I follow suit. I can't get any of the buttons to do anything, the screen remains blank. I hear Nate's digivice start to beep and Hailey and I crowd around him.

"What happened, what did you do?" I ask

"Nothing" he says "I was trying to get it to work when it said I got a message."

"Well what's it say?" Hailey asked impatiently.

Nate opens the message and the digivice start to read the message out loud _"This message is for the digidestion. The digital world is under threat from an unknown force. It is deleting any Digimon is comes across and to make matter worse it has a growing number of Digimon joining it to help, each for their own reasons. The Dark Army is helping to delete any Digimon that opposes them and enslaving the rest. The good Digimon in the Digital World are already becoming scarce and I fear that soon only the evil Digimon will be left, and I suspect the Dark Enemy will turn on them then. I have sent a message to the four of you in hopes that you will be able to stop the coming darkness. I'm sorry to say that I have no further information on the Enemy but I __have included in this message a signal that will send its self to other digivices in the area. That signal will help you digivolve your newly hatched Digimon to the next stage and jump start future digivolutions. It also will open a one way portal to the Digital World. I don't have much time left; I can already hear the Dark Army of the Enemy at my door. Trust no one but yourselves here. I am sorry to have to ask this of you but we need the power of the digidestion to survive this. Goodbye __and good luck."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I would like to think Jake Wolf for my first ever review and hope others will follow in his footsteps. A mysterious message, who could it be from? How many free Digimon remain? All those questions and more will be answered in the chapters to come, so be on the look out for the next chapter of Digimon: A New Journey. (Dramatic music)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Digimon **

Digimon: A New Journey

Chapter 4

The Plan

There we were having just listened to a message requesting us to save the Digital World. After a few minutes of silence, in which we try to digest what we just heard, both mine and Hailey's digivice beep. I look at mine and see I just received the same message Nate got. I glance at Hailey and see she also has the same message. I look back at my screen and see two options have appeared along with the message "Digivolve" and "Transport".

"Do you two have these new options also?" Hailey asks. Nate and I both nod our heads. "Do you think we should trust this mysterious message?"

"I think we should, at the very least we should try to use the digivolve option. If it works it means we can trust the rest of the message." I reason

"Ok" says Nate "I volunteer to try it first." With that said he calls Zerimon over to him. He picks her up and asks "Would you like to digivolve, Zerimon?" Zerimon looks at him puzzled not knowing what he means. "It will help you grow up" he explains. Zerimon hears this and starts to squeak excitedly. "Alright here we go"

Nate presses the digivolve option and a bright light starts to shine from the screen. He turns the digivice and shines the light onto Zerimon, who closes her eyes and basks in the light for a few moments. Then a glowing light starts to emerge from within Zerimon and steadily envelopes her. Within the light we see Zerimon start to change, she grows bigger, more than twice her size. Her horn disappears and is replaced by two triangle shaped ears, while her tail becomes slimmer and the ends combine into one. When the light retreats back into her, Zerimon is no longer tan but yellow in color with her tail having purple stripes and tip.

Nate's digivice starts to beep again and a hologram of his new Digimon appears. It starts to speak _**"Nyaromon, the Meowing Monster, a tiny Digimon which has cat-like characteristics. It is always capricious, and that behavior seems to have been attached to Nyaromon as a result of its being like a "cat". Although it is something frivolous due to its overflowing curiosity, it also has a lonely side. Its Special Move is puffing up its tail, making the hairs like wires and then striking the opponent (Fox Tail). However, there has never yet been an opponent observed to flinch from this attack." **_Nyaromon looks up at Nate "Wow that felt good can we do it again?" she asks

"Umm not right now." He says amazed at the talking cat-like Digimon sitting on his lap.

"Awww, can I have some food, digivolving makes me hungry?"

"Yeah let's go see what we can find" he tells her and they head to the kitchen with Nyaromon chattering all the way.

I feel something on my leg and look down to find Dodomon chewing on my pant leg. I look down and he starts squeaking at me. "Do you want to digivolve too, little guy?" I ask him. He jumps onto my lap and starts growling at my digivice. "Ok, let's try it." I select the digivolve option on my device option on my digivice and a light shines from the screen. I point the light at Dodomon and he soaks it in. when the light dies we see a glow beginning to come from within Dodomon. The light overtakes Dodomon's body and he begins to change. He starts to grow bigger, though slightly more than the former Zerimon. It sprouts four stubby, white tipped legs and an equally stubby tail. It also keeps its purple colored fur coat. As the light retreats back into the newly digivolved Dorimon, my digivice beeps. A hologram of Dorimon appears and the digivice speaks. _**"Dorimon, the Drifting Monster, a Lesser Digimon that can run very quickly, if it is going straight. It is often in a wild state because it hates to be domesticated, and it is dangerous because it will recklessly charge at and ram anyone who approaches it. Its ears have grown sharp and hard, and because they also act as horns there is some small damage from its ramming attack, though it can't turn when going at speed. Its Special Move is spewing an iron bead out of its mouth while charging the opponent (Metal Drop). **_

"Food, I need food." He barks at me.

"Ok ok." I tell him then look at Hailey "Do you want me to stay for Reremon's digivolutions?"

"Yeah, if you would." She smiles at me.

"OK, Dorimon go into the kitchen and ask Nate to get you something." I tell him

"Yes, go get food." He says and runs into the kitchen.

"Ok he's taken care of. Are you ready?" I ask Hailey.

"Yup and thanks. Reremon are you ready?" she asks. Reremon jumps onto Hailey's lap excitedly. Hailey presses the digivolve option and the same light emerges from her digivice. She shines the light onto Reremon and she begins to digivolve. A light starts to envelope Reremon from the inside out and within it she starts to change. Her body grows to double its original size though her tail remains the same length. Four very short legs and two ears emerge from her body. The light withdraws into her and we see the final result. The new Viximon is the same coloration as before with her new legs and ears also being yellow.

Hailey's digivice gives off its familiar beep and a hologram of Viximon appears. The digivice speaks _**"Viximon, the Vixen Monster, a nocturnal Baby Digimon that evolved from Reremon. Due to it only acting in the evening and on moonlit nights, it is said that its existence is close to an illusion. For that reason, it confers a kind of status among Tamers to raise a Viximon. It will grow into an extremely heartening Digimon depending on how it was raised. It always acts to avoid public notice, and although it is difficult to capture Viximon, who is swift and speedy despite its appearance, it will show up without thinking if you set out its favorite food of fried tofu. Its Special Move is changing into a stone that spouts toxic gas (Sesshou-seki)" **_

Viximon tries out her new legs by jumping down and immediately starts to chase her tail. Hailey and I laugh at her energy and Hailey says "Well it looks like you don't need anything to eat, you have enough energy." Viximon stops short and stares, horrified at Hailey's words.

"But, but I'm hungry too." She says teary eyed.

Seeing this I start to laugh and Hailey picks Viximon up and reassures her it was a joke. When Viximon calms down, the three of us go into the kitchen to find the others.

Nate is sitting at the table with two over stuffed Digimon in front of him. He looks up when we walk in. "I saved some eggs for Reremon in case she is hungry too." He tells us.

Viximon leaps from Hailey's arms onto the table and turns around to face Nate "Thanks for the food and my names Viximon now."

"Well hello Viximon and your welcome." He replies as she starts eating the rest of the eggs.

While the Digimon are occupied we start discussing whether we should travel to the Digital World. "I think we should." I say. "I keep thinking about all the defenseless Digimon like ours and I want to help them."

"I agree." Replies Nate. "They asked us for help and we might be their only hope."

"I don't know, what we will tell our parents. We can't just leave for who knows how long without telling them." Says Hailey reasonability.

"Yeah, good point." I say. We all stay silent for a good while thinking about our problem.

"I've got it!" exclaims Nate loudly. "Summer camp. We can say we all want to go to camp for the summer. That gives us an excuse to be away all summer and pack a bunch of equipment."

"That's a great idea, but what if they call and figure out we're not there?" I ask

"I've got it all figured out. Hailey and I can make up fake brochures on the computer and we can give them to our parents. We can ask Mike's older cousin, Joe, to act as a camp counselor and put his number on the brochures."

"That sounds good. I know Joe will help us, I'll just tell him we are going camping in the woods and don't want our parents to worry."

With our plan laid out we split up to do our separate jobs.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Another chapter down. Sorry for the longer wait than normal, time got away from me. So we have a our new Digivolutions and a plan to get into the Digital World. The next chapter will be some bonding with the Digimon and carrying out our plan the fifth chapter will start with us in the Digital World. Well that's all for now, thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I do not own Digimon**

Digimon: A New Journey

Chapter 5

The Portal Opens

With our plan made I took the first step and called my cousin Joe. After a quick conversation he agreed to cover for us and give us a ride to the camp ground. After giving Joe's phone number to Hailey and Nate for the brochures I set out for the store to pick up a few extra things we'll need.

When I return Hailey and Nate are getting ready to leave. Their Digimon are saying their farewells to Dorimon.

"Hey, we are going to our house to tell our parents about the camp." Hailey says.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow around six, sound good?" I ask.

"Yup, we'll see you then." Nate says as he closes the door.

I pick up the phone and call my mother. Its only 7:30 so I should be able to talk to her. When she answers the phone I ask "Hi mom how's your night out going?"

"It's good we are just sitting down to dinner." She answers.

"I have a question. Nate and Hailey want me to go to this summer camp with them. It starts tomorrow and I wanted to know if you would mind me going." I say.

"Where is this camp and how long will you be gone?" she asks

"It's up north about for hours away and last around three months." I answer.

"How are you getting there?"

"I asked Joe and he said he would drive us. I have a brochure here with their phone number and info on the camp itself." I reply.

"Alright I don't see why not. You need to get outside anyway and this will be good for you. I want you to leave the brochure at home so I have the number." She says.

"Awesome thinks. I guess I will see you when I get back." I say

"Alright, be good and I love you." She says.

"I will and I love you too." I hang up and send a quick text to Nate. I get a reply saying their good to go as well.

I pick up a sleepy Dodomon and head for my room. "We are going to have an early start in the morning Dorimon. We need to get some sleep."

"Good me sleep." He mumbles. I set my alarm for 5:45 and lay down with Dorimon beside me.

I wake up suddenly to my alarm clock and Dorimon growling at it. "It's ok" I tell him reaching over to shut it off. When it stops Dorimon jumps onto my stomach and asks "I'm hungry, can I have food?"

"First let's take a shower." I grab him and start for my bathroom. I turn the water on and Dorimon starts growling. "Relax, its only water." I assure him stepping into the shower.

He pokes his head in and examines the water. I splash him and he jumps back barking. Eventually he calms down and sticks his head in again. I reach down and pick him up letting the water wash over him. "See its ok it won't hurt. It's used to get clean and drink." He snaps at the water then jumps from my arms. He starts playing in the water running in circles splashing around.

After I'm done I shut off the water, step out and grab a towel. Dorimon bursts from the shower asking, "More water, play?"

"Later maybe, do you want something to eat now?" I ask.

"Yeah yeah food now please." He responds eagerly.

He climbs onto my shoulders, after getting dried off, and we head for the kitchen. He watches me eagerly as I start making pancakes. Just as I finish the first batch the door bell rings. I walk to the door and open it to see Nate, Hailey, Nyaromon, and Viximon standing there.

"Hey everyone come on in, I'm making breakfast." I say and we all go into the kitchen. The Digimon greet each other and start playing on the floor. As we eat we discuss our plan. "Ok, Joe's going to be here in a few minutes at 6:30. When we load the jeep we have to be careful about the Digimon, we don't want him seeing them."

"Yeah we don't want anyone freaking out." Hailey says.

When Joe gets here we have all our stuff outside ready to pack into the back of the jeep. "How's its going Joe. Thanks for covering for us." I say.

"No problem, I know what it's like to want to get away from your parents and be on your own for a little while." He tells us.

We pack our things into the jeep and get in. Joe pulls away from the curb and we are on our way. Once we leave the city it's only a half hour drive to the campground. When we get there we unpack our things, hiding the Digimon under the jeep. When everything is set I pull Joe aside. "Well Joe thanks a lot. We really appreciate your help." I think him, discreetly looking over his shoulder to see Nate and Hailey hurrying the Digimon over to the tree line to hide them in the forest.

"Say nothing else about it. I'm glad I can help you kids escape the clutches of your watchful parents. Maybe you can send Nate for fire wood and have some alone time with Hailey." He hints, winking at me.

Going a little red I say "I think we will be too busy to have much alone time."

"Busy? How much can you have to do, you're going to be in the woods for three months?" He asks suspiciously.

"Oh you know, um, woods stuff." I say haltingly. Then I see Hailey and Nate back at the jeep ready to go and say quickly "Ok, time for us to get going. You know hiking to the campsite and everything." I walk quickly to my stuff, put it on, and drag the others into the woods.

"You kids be good, you hear." He calls after us.

After walking into the woods a couple hundred feet we let the Digimon explore, with the promise they would stay near, and sit down to discuss what to do next.

"I think we should just jump right to it and open the portal." Nate suggests.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." I agree. "Hailey, how about you?"

"Sure, but I think we should have a plan for when we get there. What if we come out at different positions or are attacked by hostile Digimon right away?" Hailey asks

"Good thinking." I say "well if we get separated we should head for the highest land mark, a mountain or tall rock structure."

"Good idea, and if we come under attack we stay together and run for our lives." Nate says nodding.

"Those are as good of plans as any." Hailey agrees.

"Alright, Dorimon, Nyaromon, Viximon!" I call out. They come running over to us. "Are you guys ready to see the Digital World for the first time?" I ask them.

"Good, new things to try." Dorimon says gnashing his teeth.

"I'm curious to see what it's like." Says Nyaromon.

"Me too, let's go now." Agrees Viximon.

"Alright, Hailey would you do the honors?" I suggest.

"Sure." She says. She pulls out her digivice and, a little hesitantly, presses the "transport" option. Slowly we start to hear a buzzing sound in the air all around us. The screens on all our digivices start to glow. Weird shapes start emerging from them and start spinning around us creating a vortex of swirling digital energy.

My body starts to feel light. I see holes stating to appear in us and our Digimon. Right before my eyes my friends are disintegrating, getting mixed into the vortex of digital matter around us. The last thing I see are the last pieces of my friends disappearing.

* * *

** Author's Note: Sorry for the very late update, lots of thing going on in life right now. (Hides shameful tears) So more prep and some Dorimon antics. The portal is open! The next Chapter will have some action, finally, and introduce some new Digimon. Where will the Digidestion end up? What is waiting for them on the other side of the portal? The answers to these questions in the next chapter of Digimon: A New Journey! **

**P.S. Reviews please and I will update the next chapter in the next five days for sure. :) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Digimon: A New Journey

Chapter 6

First Encounter

I wake up to feel a heavy weight across my whole body. I feel it shift and hear a low moan. I open my eyes to find myself staring into the eyes of Hailey. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"You know you make a good pillow. Nice, warm, and soft." She says softly.

"Well any time you want a pillow just ask." I reply.

We lay there until we hear someone walking towards us. Hailey gets off me and offers me her hand. I take it and let her help me up. I notice her hand lingers in mine for a few seconds before falling away. Before I can say anything Nate steps around a pile of boulders and its then that I look around and see that we have a big problem.

We are standing on top of a very small plateau almost perfectly round and about 300 feet in diameter, with outcrops of rocks every couple of dozens of feet.

"Well we didn't plan for this." Nate observes looking around.

"Don't worry, we now have the power to help you." A voice says calmly. We quickly look up to see three strange Digimon standing above us on a rock. The three Digimon jump down and we get a good look at them.

The Digimon in the middle is the same color as Dorimon, though many times larger. He stands around four feet tall on powerful looking clawed hind legs and short front paws with large claws, each tipped in white fur. He has a white tipped tail as long as he is tall, a triangle plate on his forehead, pointy black tipped ears and small wings on his back. My digivice gives its familiar beep and speaks_**."Dorumon, the Unknown Digital Monster, a Beast Digimon that, because it has an old-style interface on its brow, has been conjectured to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. The personality of natural Combat Species Digimon manifests particularly strongly within it, so its combat instinct is high, and it often barks and snaps at everything, but it seems tamed by someone it once bit. The data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its Digicore, during and experiment is the potent life force data of the legendary beast, the Dragon, and it is said it has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon. Its Special Move is firing an iron sphere from its mouth (Metal Cannon). Its Signature Move: it has more strength when it is fired after standing still and accumulating power, but it is also able to fire an iron sphere even while charging (Dash Metal)." **_"Hiya Boss, we can get you down from here, no problem." He assures me.

"Indeed, with our new forms, scaling down the rock face should prove only slightly difficult." Said a tall, golden fox figure on the right. She is the tallest of the three at around six feet with a long white tipped bushy tail. She has long white legs with purple symbols on her thighs, with tipped with three short claws. Her hands also have three claws with purple gloves extending three-quarters of the way up her arms, each have a yin-yang symbol on the front. She has a triangular shaped head with long white tipped ears. Hailey's digivice beeps as well. _**"Renamon, the Fox Monster, a Beast Man Digimon which has the appearance of a golden fox. Renamon is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how it was raised during its time as a Baby, it is said that it can evolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that is doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its tall, slender appearance excels when compared with other Rookies, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed. Its Signature Move is a transformation art in which it copies the opponent's appearance and re-covers itself in that texture (Kohenkyo). Its Special Move is throwing sharpened leaves at the opponent (Koyousetsu)."**_

"You said it, I might be small but I can still help." Said the smallest figure on the left. She is a small, tan colored, dog-shaped Digimon with floppy ears; she has four short legs with clawless round paws, big eyes, rosy cheeks, and a stubby tail. The most stand out feature is the golden ring, with strange symbols, around her neck. Nate's Digivice activates, _**"Salamon, the Pet Monster, a Holy-species Digimon child characterized by it's lop ears. Because it is still very young, it is unable to manifest its holy powers, and isn't even aware of its own mission. For that reason it is naturally insecure, so it can become either good or evil. However, the time will come someday when Salamon, who was born as a Holy-species Digimon, will awaken to its mission as one of the Virus Buster. Also, Salamon is an experimental Digimon that was created by Digimon researchers, and because it was made to imitate the pets that live with humans, it has the appearance close to that of a real animal. With its Special Move "Puppy Howling" a super-high pitched bark, it completely paralyzes the opponent."**_

"Well it looks like we have a few new advantages. Good to see you guys have gotten stronger." I greet our newly digivolved Digimon.

"We're just glad we can be of more help now, Boss." Says Dorumon

"Alright, with our new Digimon on our side there's no way a mere cliff can stand in our way." Nate announces and runs over to the edge. When he reaches it he is blown back by a huge gust of wind. Six yellow and brown shapes blow straight up the side of the cliff into the air. As the Digimon descend, Nate runs back to the group and our Digimon take up positions in front of us.

When the Digimon get close we can see them clearly, they look like overgrown bees and have large jagged stingers. Hailey's digivice gives its familiar tone, _**"Funbeemon, the Yellow Bee Monster, an Insect Digimon that belongs to the mysterious "aerial, covert honey base, Royal Base." Although its daily life differs from that of other Insect Digimon, it is a strong, dedicated worker due to its personality being so cheerful. Because the base is usually under construction, it has the duty of carrying home data left on fields of flowers or vegetation, little by little, to use as raw materials. Also, because the base is defended by powerful Digimon, making it impossible to approach, the goal of that construction is a mystery at present. Its Special Move is rapid-firing tiny, serrated stingers (Gear Stinger)." **_We look at the small hologram on her digivice. "There's something different about these Funbeemon, look at their eyes, the ones in the hologram look normal but the ones in front of us are pure black." Hailey observes.

"We'll worry about that later, it looks like they are about to attack." I say.

"Let us handle these guys. They won't be a problem for us now." Boasts Salamon.

Our Digimon step forward to confront the Funbeemon. The enemy split into pairs and each one moves to attack. Two rush Salamon and she meets their charge head on. "Puppy Howling" she calls unleashing three pink rings from her mouth. The rings break upon the Funbeemon and paralysis them. "Sledge Dash" she calls dashing towards them and tackling the left one. It bursts into data and flies into the sky. The other one recovers and unleashes three stingers "Gear Stinger" Salamon sees them coming and smoothly dodges all three. She dashes over and punches the Funbeemon with her front paws "Petit Punch". The attack finishes it off.

Meanwhile Dorumon is facing off with his pair of attackers. Dorumon meets their charge with his "Metal Cannon". The iron ball shoots from his mouth followed by a quick moving Dorumon. Moments after the iron ball hits one of the Funbeemon Dorumon is there with his "Dino Tooth" attack, finishing it off with a quick slash of his Chrome Digizoid dagger. The other Funbeemon attacks with "Gear Stinger" shooting three stingers at Dorumon. He whips his head around and fires a small blast of energy "Metal Shoot" and intercepts them. Dorumon follows up with a quick thrust of his dagger to finish it off.

Renamon is handling her pair of Funbeemon well. They attack simultaneously with "Gear Stinger". Before the attack hits Renamon uses her "Kohenkyo" and switches places with one of her enemies. The Funbeemon is hit with all six shots of the "Gear Stinger" attack and is immediately defeated. She turns to the other and punches it with a blue flaming paw, "Wisteria Punch" to finish the battle.

The encounter takes only a few minutes in which we stand in awe of our Digimon. "Well, it looks like we have some good protectors." Nate comments.

Salamon bounds over, "Yeah and we are just getting started." She says

Renamon and Dorumon walk over barely winded from the fight. "Now we can work on getting off of this cliff." Renamon suggest. We start down the cliff and with the help of our Digimon we reach the base safely. Looking at the sky and seeing the sun directly over head we decide to take a break under the trees of the forest that surrounds the plateau.

After a couple of hours of dozing we are feeling rested and ready to continue. We have only been walking for a little while when we hear a buzzing sound start to build. A large black shape shoots quickly over our heads.

* * *

**Author's Note: FINALLY ACTION! And we have our rookies, who will be around a lot. I hope I did good describing the fights. There will be anouther one in the next chapter and I will introducing more new Digimon. What is the black shape flying over head? Are the Digidestion in trouble again? These questions and more answered in the next chapter of Digimon: A New Journey.  
**

**P.S. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON just the original characters.**

Digimon: A New Journey

Chapter 7

The Rebels

"What now?" Nate says wearily.

"Stand back." Renamon warns as they once again step up to deal with the possible threat. The shape reveals itself as a wasp-like Digimon. It has two wing-like engines on its back along with two serrated wings. It has a wasp-like body face and upper body, and a very thin thorax that ends in a bulbous abdomen. It has a stinger like canon at the end that's pointed at us.

My digivice beeps **"Waspmon, the Wasp Monster, a Cyborg Digimon that defends the mysterious, secret aerial base "Royal Base." The antenna parts on its head have high reconnaissance ability, so it is always patrolling the vicinity on the lookout for Digimon approaching the base, and will come swooping down on them just for coming close. By using the propellers on its shoulders and the stabilizers on its back, it is able to rapidly move up, down, left, right, forward, and back, or in any direction, which allows it to defend against approaching enemies and drive them off with its powerful laser cannon. Its Special Moves are a rapid-fire salvo from its wide-aperture laser cannon (Turbo Stinger), and bringing down even larger Digimon with a single sting (Bear Buster)."**

"Look at its eyes, they're the same black as the Funbeemon." I say.

Before we can do anything else Waspmon attacks with its** Turbo Stinger** attack. Renamon and Salamon dodge the attack just in time but Dorumon, being slightly slower than the others is hit by the beam of energy. He goes spinning back into a tree cracking the bark slightly, knocked out.

Salamon recovers and counters from the side with **Puppy Howling**. The attack glances off Waspmon's armor-like body not even affecting it. Waspmon spins quickly around and blasts Salamon with a direct hit from **Turbo Stinger**. With a single hit Salamon is taken out of the fight.

Renamon steps up to face Waspmon herself. She starts off with** Kohenkyo**, making two clones of herself to try and confuse Waspmon. The clones simultaneously use **Koyousetsu**, striking Waspmon with multiple attacks. Two of the attacks are only shadows of the real thing and Waspmon only gets hit by one attack, which it shrugs off. It fires a blast from its cannon hitting and disintegrating one of the clones. One of the Renamon dashes forward with a **Touhakken**. The Waspmon meets the charge rushing right throw the clone and ramming into the real, very surprised, Renamon. She is thrown back into a boulder jutting up from the ground knocked out.

Waspmon then turns its attention to us humans. It starts charging its **Turbo Stinger** attack aiming it directly at me in the middle of the group trying to take us all out in one fell swoop. As it releases its attack a silver blur shoots out from the trees to stand in front of us. The beam hit and a cloud of dust explodes into the air. As the dust starts to settle we can start to make out our savior. The Digimon is clad in silver Chrome Digizoid medieval armor. At least six and a half foot tall he towers over us all. To block the attack he is holding a huge shield almost as tall as he is and wide enough to protect all of us from Waspmon's attack. He has one sword at his hip, one strapped crosswise to his back along with an empty scabbard, and a third held in his free hand.

With out a word he charges at Waspmon his sword held high. With amazing speed he swings his sword effortlessly cutting Waspmon down. He turns away and starts walking back towards us. As he sheathes his sword Waspmon bursts into data which flies into the sky. Hailey's Digivice makes its trademark beep, **"Knightmon, the Knight Monster, a largely-built Warrior Digimon whose body is clad in armor made from heavyweight Chrome Digizoid. It possesses enough power to easily wield its favorite greatsword even while dressed in that armor. According to one theory, it wears the armor on its body in order to restrain its mighty, uncontrollable power. Also, Knightmon is a Digimon that exists to faithfully serve its master, and its personality is deeply loyal. For that reason, it is in distress over becoming either wicked or righteous, depending on its master's attribute, in order to follow through on those convictions. It swings its greatsword like a berserker, cutting everything in two with a single stroke (Berserk Sword.)"**

"Are you all unharmed?" he asked. Our Digimon stagger to their feet and place themselves between us and Knightmon. He stops walking and raises his hands to show that he is unarmed.

"Mean you no harm Digidestion. I have come to escort you to the rebel camp. As you have seen the legion of the Dark One is everywhere." He says nearly overloading us with information.

"Hold on a minute. Our Digimon are beat and need to rest. Is there somewhere close buy they can rest?" Nate asks.

He thinks about this for briefly then, without a word turns around and quickly walks into the forest. I turn to look at Hailey and Nate with questioning eyes. They shrug their shoulders and we follow Knightmon into the forest, helping our weak Digimon along the way.

After about ten minutes of walking Knightmon disappears behind a thick hedge of bushes. We break through see him stabbing a silver rod into the ground. As we walk into the clearing he twists the top and pulls. The center opens to reveal a pink crystal. A beam of energy shoots from the top and falls in a dome around the clearing bordering the forest. He stands and walks slowly towards us.

"I know you have many questions but could they wait until I can get a fire going and your Digimon rest for a few moments?" he asks. We nod and settle into a group as Knightmon disappears into the forest.

"Well what do you guys think?" I ask.

"The first thing I saw that made me trust him was his eyes. They weren't completely black like the other Digimon we have seen so far." Hailey reasons.

"That's right and unlike the others he didn't immediately attack us. I like that about him." Nate agrees.

Renamon speaks up, "I think we can trust him he did save us from that Waspmon."

The others nod in agreement as Knightmon returns with a bundle of wood. He soon has a fire going and we are all huddled around it, not for warmth, it was a warm summer night, but for comfort. Our Digimon have rested and are well enough to take part in our discussion.

"Before you start to ask your questions I would like to inform you on the situation in the Digital World. The Digital World is being destroyed by an unknown being we call the Enemy. It is not known what it kind of Digimon it is, if it even is a Digimon. Its powers are immense and no one has been able to stand against it. Whole armies that we have sent to battle it have been almost routed. Many of our strongest Digimon have been gravely injured or completely erased by the Enemy. We have set up a refugee camp about a day's walk from here, protected by a similar barrier as the one around our camp now. It keeps the forces of the Enemy from discovering our whereabouts. I will take you there in the morning to meet with our leader. He will tell you more about our situation and how we could use your help." He says this all in a stern and deep voice.

As we sit there and absorb all the new information we here a loud sound. We all turn to see Dorumon laying spread out on the ground fast asleep and snoring loudly.

"I'm very sorry Knightmon. We have had a very long day and are very tired, especially our Digimon. If it's alright with you could we save the discussion for in the morning?" I ask apologetically.

"Not at all, I'm sure you're all tired. Rest well and we will talk more in the morning." He says his eyes smiling with humor at Dorumon. With that we curl up next to our Digimon, I notice Hailey is very close to me, and fall asleep with the comfort of the fire next to us.

* * *

**Author's Note: A new chapter already *GASP* Another chapter done. A fight against a stronger foe. For those of you who don't know, Waspmon is a champion level Digimon and an evolved form of Funbeemon, which is why the partners were easily defeated. We also got introduced to Knightmon, an Ultimate level Digimon, which is why he defeated Waspmon very easily. Who is the leader of the Digimon Rebels? Who is the Enemy and why is it deleting the Digimon? How many other Digimon have escaped the Enemies grasp? These questions answered in the next chapter of Digimon: A New Journey!**

**A side note I will be using the original Japanese names for the attacks and will start including a translation in this section starting this chapter. Credit for all Digidex entries and attack names, both Japanese and translations go to the Digital Monsters Almanac website and Wikimon.**

**Turbo Stinger - Shoots a laser beam from its tail**

**Kohenkyo (Fox Change Void) – Switches places with enemy or creates up to two clones of itself**

**Koyousetsu (Fox Leaf Arrowhead) – Fires off multiple shards of energy leaves**

**Touhakken (Wisteria Punch) – Its body glows with a bright blue flame before Renamon rushes at the enemy with a punch**

**P.S. I'm taking sugestions for who the leader of the Rebel Digimon will be, preferably a mega level but any suggestions will be taken into consideration and credit will be given where due. Thanks in advance. :)**


End file.
